Matchmaker Xellos 4 for the last time
by MoonPrincess623
Summary: #4 Xellos gave his report 2 Zelas, she told him there was only 1 left. Xelloss then gets hold of a prince registry. He wants Amelia to be miserable. Now Amelia is engaged! Why is the whole gang together? 2SHOT COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

M_OON SAYS: _Well… this is the last story in this little series! And it is so much shorter then the other chapter 1s for some reason It turned out to be only 2 pages which surprised me. But nothign i can do about it. This is the last one, YAAA for me! Just one more chapter to do!!! Hope people review....me loves reviews!

**Question**: I was thinking do you think I should do a side story to this series, like one with Xelloss being matchmade? Yeah I was thinking about that. If i have time or feel like doing it I WILL!

2 pages: 1000 words: ENJOY!

**Matchmaker Xellos for the last time**

**Chapter 1**

"Hmm…" Zelas murmured as she read my report. I even went one step above and beyond.

"You videotaped them signing it and their shocked faces as they read your note? The note you left before they consummated the marriage?" Zelas asked me.

I nodded, "I even got our meeting on camera. You should see their faces when I told them they **had **listen to me."

Zelas raised an eyebrow. "How did you get them to listen without trying to kill you?"

I smirked, "When Fila found out it was me they were meeting I told her that Lina was eating next door and she owned me a favor."

Zelas nodded, it made sense. Xelloss did match her up with the chimera after all. Zelas smiled to herself. Her little minion, on his own—because of boredom—he became a matchmaker. IF any of their kind found out what he did, they _both _would be a laughing sock.

But the results he got, all these people owing him a favor. Plus the two dragons…look what eh did. He manipulated them completely too. And that was a joke, Zelas wondered what he would do if he was serious.

How do I know this, you ask? She was talking out loud. She didn't realize it though, which made me worried. My master was never like this before. Never forgetting she was speaking out loud.

The things that were said next stunned me and I can't tell you. Too vulgar for me to tell you. See I know if Lina heard it (now) I know beyond a shadow of a doubt she would kill me—that is if she heard me say it.

Zelas focused her attention on me now. She smiled, "Great job my pet. Now if I am right there is still one more human left. Go do whatever you want, but you realize that there won't be anyone left after this so make it fun! Now I am off to show Luna dead."

With that she was gone. And I was left to plan how I was going to set Amelia up. Well for starters I am going to make her miserable.

I started to think back to those annoying justice speeches. And that horrible 'life is wonderful' one. They were annoying more then deadly. She was going to be…that was it! Those speeches, Mazoku are negative but the speech was positive. I got how to make her miserable.

So all I had to do was take a look at my (not mine but one of my…whatever they want to be called, she is obsessed) strict that her prince registry. This was going to be great.

I had to think that I was doing the world a service…and the Mazoku—by doing this. Maybe he would rub off on her. I pray to the LON that it does. For some reason I think SHE wants me to…..

Okay I found the prefect guy. Heehee, and this guy no one knows him—even better.

So they only thing I have to do is get some paper…different. Amelia likes gray…and blue so the ink is blue and the paper grey.

I told Prince Phil that—Amelia wanted him to go somewhere since he knew I was a friend of hers—and saved him once—he went with me. I did the same for the Prince's dad…thought it was kind of more geared toward kidnapping but hey, who is paying attention?

Now I had to trick them to do one more thing for me.

For some reason Lin ahs learned how to summon me. I don't like that.

When I got to Saillune Lina didn't hit me—I was surprised but didn't show it—and asked me a question.

"Did you send the invitations form Amelia like Fila said?"

I looked around to see where I was summoned too. I felt a restrain on my power and knew I was Saillune.

And behind me was Amelia looking confused, just like Gourry but you expect that.

I gave Amelia a smile and said, "Your father told me to tell you hello! He also said he was going to be giving you something soon."

With that I disappeared and went back to her father. After I told him Amelia said to sign this piece of paper, he signed it and didn't as me questions.

I did this after I made a contract—the one I wrote was simple. I then called Hekate-sama and asked her to make the other King sign one exactly like it. Ok now part one and two is complete. Part three is the only one left to do.

**End of ****Matchmaker Xellos for the last time****: Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

M_OON SAYS: _Well… this is the last story in this little series! And the last chapter! So hope you love it!!!!

3 pages: over 1000 words: ENJOY!

**Matchmaker Xellos for the last time**

**Chapter 2**

Oh this was going to be fun. I got to see all of there shocked faces when I told them the invitations—that they were right it was from me—were for a wedding and they were going! Amelia's to be exact.

I gave Lina a look, "Will this be a double wedding Lina-san?"

She blushed and I laughed, shocked them even more.

Oh Lina-san I guess I made you sensitive when it comes to that stuff huh? Heehee, well at least something good came out of that besides that everyone here owes me."

I didn't think any one could be any more shocked to be honest. I smiled; I had them right where I wanted them. I teleported away, at least now they all knew they owned me.

I had a few things to do. I had dropped the scroll—a copy—so Amelia knew she was getting married. Now I wrote another document and with the help of Kate-sama gain got the other King do sign it.

I went and delivered that one. I then set to making the final two documents, one that proclaimed the marriage and was to be taken place in less then a week. That got signed as well.

One more document, damn after this i never write another one again. Someone else will do it for me if I have to get them done. I have to admit that I was becoming an expert in these things.

The last document was the marriage contract. I made it where it could never be annulled; they had to sleep in the same room. They had to rule both Kingdoms together…well whichever one they choose to rule. It also stated that they were to be together till death do they part—or maybe we should make them take the pledge just to do more torture to them.

I got both signed by the Kings and told them that their children were getting married and to each other!

I took them back to their kids. Amelia was so upset; it made me happy…if I can be. I also made them tell there kids, which made it all the sweeter.

"Daddy, you can't let this happen!" Amelia cried.

"I'm afraid that he _did _let it happen. He signed every document. Both the kinds did! So chop chop my kiddies. Five days till the wedding."

Have you ever heard the term hit and run? That is just what I did. I dropped the new that 'hit' them and 'ran' aka teleported away.

The new groom would be there in a few days. Have around three to get fitted and have the wedding.

I told my master everything that I did. She was pleased.

"Are we invited?" Zelas asked me.

I thought about it for a moment. "We have to be, I mean I put it all together." I replied.

Zelas smiled. That was when I knew we were going to the wedding.

**MMXFTLT**

Three days later was the day that the wedding was taking place. My master put on a lock black dress cut short, showing off her long pale white legs. Her boobs I must say showed and are quite big…..

The dress was gorgeous just like her. But besides that I wanted to go in my priest outfit. But my master wouldn't let me. She made me change it. Though only a color change. It was all purple, but black could be seen every now and then through my clothes. Enough about my outfit, and lets get on.

When we got there it seemed that we missed it! Oh damn! My master took to long when she was trying on clothes. Though to be honest, I didn't really want to see it. We arrived for the ball afterwards though…which I think was my master's plan all along. I will have to admit what I saw impressed me.

The prince was holding his own with the princess from Justice Hell. To be even more honest I never expected Zel to be cozying up to him. Well, they both were pessimists so, I should have expected it.

He (Zel) was in blue pants, blue shirt and had a blue cloak, the color matched his skin. Lina was a different matter. She had a tight, silky, fire red dress on. Besides the dress as a whole, everything else was black.

Amelia's was white—for the bride. The Groom, wow, my kind of man—not really, remember I don't swing that way—he was the same as mine: black and purple.

I didn't care about anyone else's clothes, boring. So no more descriptions, if you want one find a girl.

I clapped, everyone turned to me. Ok that was a lie; Zelas was the one that clapped.

Anyway, Lina came up to me—slowly—and when she was close she started beating me up. I loved it, tried to show I didn't. Not till she stopped when my master laughed.

Before Lina could talk I told her what she wanted to hear. I didn't want her to be rude to my master and my master turn around and start getting mad. Only Kate-sama could calm down my master…and I didn't know where she was at the moment.

"I am through with Matchmaking. There was too much writing in my opinion, Lina-san. And this beautiful woman that I came with is my master, Zelas-sama."

They were surprised but happy that I had given it up. Until my master put her hand on my shoulder and spoke.

"Well, it was entertaining at the most. There seems to be no one left in your little group. Well, except for Valgaav but we would have to wait a little while for him."

Fila's eyes went huge and Milly held her back. Zelas-sama smirked, and said before leaving. "Ta ta, for now little humans."

**End of ****Matchmaker Xellos for the last time****: Chapter 2**


End file.
